<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>decoy by fuckingouterspacemanship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647063">decoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingouterspacemanship/pseuds/fuckingouterspacemanship'>fuckingouterspacemanship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingouterspacemanship/pseuds/fuckingouterspacemanship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Hinata play if he met some of his volleyball enemies before he joined Karasuno?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. meeting the captain and ace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both in 2nd year high school when they first saw Hinata Shoyou. The duo were both done with their volleyball practice when they saw a tiny red-headed kid being surrounded by taller kids. </p><p>"But they are real!" shouted the red haired kid. </p><p>"Aliens are not real!" One of the tall kids shouted back.</p><p>Iwaizumi internally groaned when he saw the spark on Oikawa's eyes when he heard the word aliens. </p><p>"They are! And besides, Earth is not the only livable planet. They could be staying on Mars. How would you explain the pyraminds on Egypt, huh? And why wouldn't the government publicized Area 51?" </p><p>Oikawa was practically squirming in his place upon hearing the kid's argument.</p><p>"The what?" </p><p>The red haired kid grinned. "See! You're stupid!" </p><p>The taller kid grabbed the boy's head and tried to dump his head on the ground but Oikawa swooped in and grasped the tall kid's clothes and pulled him up in the air.</p><p>"Oi, oi. Are you being a bully right now?" Oikawa sneers. He pushed the kid higher in the air and showed it to Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan, I found a bully. Should we bury him alive somewhere?" </p><p>Iwaizumi is not one to condone Oikawa's dark humor, but the short kid is looking at him with awe in his eyes so he decided to go along with Oikawa. </p><p>"I saw an empty lot down the street. We could bury him there." Oikawa's eyes twinkled and the kid started crying. The other kids screams and ran away from them. </p><p>"I'm sorry! Please let me go!" the kid shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks.</p><p>"On the count of three. If I catch you, we're going to bury you." Oikawa brought him down and before he could start counting, the kid was already running away for his life.</p><p>"That was so cool!" The short kid shrieked. "You guys were so awesome!"</p><p>Oikawa grinned and ruffled his hair. "I am aren't I, chibi-chan?" </p><p>"It's Hinata Shoyou!" He pouted. "And I meant you two, not just you." </p><p>Iwaizumi smirked and did a fist bump with Hinata. </p><p>"Ehhh! So mean to me already!" Oikawa grinned. "My name's Oikawa Tooru. And this one's Iwa-chan."</p><p>"It's Iwaizumi Hajime." He corrected, glaring at Oikawa.</p><p>"Were you always being bullied by those kids, Sho-chan?" Oikawa asks, watching the kid pat himself because of the dirt.</p><p>"Sometimes." Hinata shrugs. "They don't like me because I'm short. Do you guys hate me too?" </p><p>Oikawa felt a tug on his heart seeing the round innocent eyes staring up at him. He pulled the kid towards him and squished him up. </p><p>"I'll never hate you, Sho-chan! One day, you and I are going to meet those aliens!" </p><p>Hinata's eyes twinkled. Iwaizumi coos when he saw it. "You believe they're real too, Tooru-niisan?"</p><p>"N-Nii-san?" Oikawa squeaked. "Iwa-chan! Did you hear that?! I'm his niisan!"</p><p>"I heard, Asskawa." He grunted. "And yes, he believes they're real too, Shoyou." </p><p>"And you? Hajime-nii? Do you believe it?" </p><p>Oikawa was giggling behind his hand. His best friend was flustered. </p><p>"I'll believe it when I see it. But I do agree that Mars is a livable planet and other living species could be alive there too." </p><p>"You guys are really cool!" Hinata's cheeks were reddening as he stared at his new friends. </p><p>Oikawa pulled him up and settled him on his shoulders. "I'm going to buy you some meat buns and a popsicle. Because I'm the best brother there is after all!" </p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but fondly looked at Hinata. The latter squeals and held onto Oikawa's shoulder. He just followed the two as they talk animatedly. After buying meat buns, the three of them sat on a bench and quietly ate. Hinata wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p>"Hey, Tooru-nii. You and Hajime-nii are both wearing uniforms. Are you guys in a sports club?" He asks, smiling. "I'm going to join tomorrow at my school."</p><p>"Yup! Iwa-chan and I are very famous." He grinned. </p><p>"Whoa!"</p><p>"Oi!"</p><p>Oikawa laughs. "And what sports club are you joining?" </p><p>"Volleyball!" Hinata stood. "I'm going to be the future ace of Karasuno when I get to highschool!"</p><p>"Ehh? Why Karasuno?" Oikawa pouted. </p><p>"Because I'm going to be the next "Little Giant!" Hinata grinned. "What's your school, nii-san?"</p><p>"Aobajohsai High. And were the best!" Oikawa puffed his chest proudly. "And right now, you're looking at the school's captain and ace."</p><p>"Hajime-nii?! You're the ace? Oh my god!" Hinata squeals and held his hand. "You're amazing! Wow!" </p><p>Iwaizumi turned red and looked away and mumbled 'thanks' under his breath. </p><p>"I'm the captain!" Oikawa repeated. But Hinata ignored him.</p><p>"Can you like spike even if there's huge people on the other side of the court? This is amazing! I'm talking to an ace!" Hinata continued to stare up at him with awe in his eyes.</p><p>"Sho-chan! Don't ignore your brother!" Oikawa cried. "I'm his setter you know."</p><p>Hinata finally turned to him. "Oh my god! You are? Can you set for me, Tooru-niisan? The kids threw my volleyball, but I can ask my mom to buy me one."</p><p>"What?" Oikawa's eyes turned to slits. "Those kids threw your ball? I'm going to kick their scrawny little asses."</p><p>Then his eyes widened and he smiled. "Of course, I'll set for my little brother! Tomorrow, same day. We'll meet you at the park." </p><p>"Yay! Thank you!" Hinata hugged Oikawa. Then he went towards Iwaizumi and gave him a hug too. "Thank you too, Hajime-nii!" </p><p>"So cute." Oikawa gushed. "Hey, Sho-chan. Let me get your number so we can text."</p><p>"Okay!" Hinata typed in his number. Oikawa saw his best friend slowly taking out his phone before thrusting it in Hinata's direction. Iwaizumi threw a glare in Oikawa's direction, warning him not to say anything. </p><p>"I better go. My mom's going to look for me if I'm not home by 5." Hinata grinned and waved at the two. "Bye, Hajime-nii, Tooru-nii!" </p><p>"Be careful on your way home, Shoyou." </p><p>"See you tomorrow, Sho-chan!" </p><p>They watch as Hinata race towards the street still looking back at them, waving enthusiastically.</p><p>"Well, this was the best day so far!" Oikawa exclaimed. "I got myself a younger brother."</p><p>"You already have one, idiot. Takeru your niece." </p><p>"He doesn't count because he's my relative."</p><p>"You're so stupid, Shittykawa."</p><p>"So mean, Iwa-chan!"</p><p>-------</p><p>"How's your day, Shoyou?" </p><p>"It was the best! I have two new friends and they go to Aobajohsai. Tooru-niisan is the captain of the volleyball team and he's also the setter. Hajime-niisan is the team's ace! They're both amazing, mom!"</p><p>"Is that right?" His mom giggled. "Well, good. It's great that your making friends, Sho." </p><p>"We're going to play tomorrow, mom. They'll teach me!"</p><p>"Alright. Go on, get yourself cleaned and we'll have dinner. Get your sister too."</p><p>"I will!" </p><p>Hinata went towards his room and pulled out his phone. He blinked when he saw 6 messages. He never receives text before.</p><p>Unknown number:</p><p><em>Sho-chan! It's Tooru-niisan</em>! ♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪</p><p>Unknown number: </p><p>
  <em>Did you get home safe, Sho-chan? Message me!</em>
</p><p>Unknown number:</p><p>
  <em>Can't wait to toss to you tomorrow!</em>
</p><p>Unknown number:</p><p><em>Do you live nearby? Iwa-chan and I can take you home tomorrow after our practice</em>!</p><p>Unknown number:</p><p><em>Sho-chan? Yoohoo!  </em>ノ(・ω・)ノ</p><p>Unknown number:</p><p><em>Shoyou, if Shittykawa's annoying you, tell me. Hope you got home safe</em>.</p><p>Hinata giggled and quickly added their contacts. He replied to Iwaizumi first.</p><p>To: Hajime-nii<br/>
<em>He's not annoying me, nii-san. I got home safe, thanks! Are you home too</em>?</p><p>To: Tooru-nii<br/>
<em>Nii-san! Can't wait to spike your tosses tomorrow! It's fine, I can bring my bike!</em> (っ´▽`)っ</p><p>He was about to change his shirt when his phone beeped again.</p><p>From: Hajime-nii<br/>
<em>Good. And yes, I just got home. Eat your dinner already and change your shirt. See you tomorrow, Shoyou.</em></p><p>From: Tooru-nii<br/>
<em>Sho-chan! U replied</em> ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄</p><p><br/>
From: Tooru-nii<br/>
<em>Alright! Eat ur dinner already and change ur shirt. See ya, Sho-chan!</em> ♪☆＼(^０^＼) </p><p>Hinata giggled. They're acting like mother hens, he thought. He was really happy he finally made friends who didn't hate him for his height and his addiction to aliens. They both like him actually, and one of them was even more in love with aliens than he does. He can't wait to spend more time with them and play volleyball.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. new friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hinata was introduced to other members of aobajohsai.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 2</p><p> </p><p>To: Satori<br/>
<em>Satori! I just met two new friends! How are you?</em><br/>
 <br/>
Hinata took out his notebook and started scribbling when he got a text. </p><p>From: Satori<br/>
<em>Really? That's great, Shoyo! I'm good. We had practice today and I'm still the best at blocking!</em></p><p>To: Satori<br/>
<em>No one can beat your guess blocking, Satori! See you on the weekends!</em></p><p>From: Satori<br/>
<em>Thank you, Shoyo! See ya! I'm going to bring my friend by the way. I'll introduce you</em>. </p><p>To: Satori<br/>
<em>Can't wait! Take care, Satori.</em></p><p>He closed his phone and went back to sketching little alien heads. After getting tired from all the scribbling, Hinata went to his bed and dreamed of being taller and flying. </p><p>-------</p><p>"So cool, Oikawa-san!"</p><p>"He's so handsome! Oh my gosh!"</p><p>"Oikawa-kun! Are you free today?"</p><p>Oikawa laughs nervously and scratched the back of his head. Girls were swarming their way towards them and Iwaizumi was giving him a death glare. </p><p>"Whoa! Those girls are calling out your name, Tooru-nii! You're super famous!"</p><p>What?</p><p>Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned to the sound of that voice and found him among the crowds being pushed.</p><p>"Out of the way shrimp!" </p><p>"Who the hell do you think you are calling Oikawa-kun by his first name?"</p><p>"Go home, little kid!"</p><p>"Oi!" The girls tense when they saw how angry their volleyball captain was. They've never seen a frown on Oikawa's face before. </p><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing to my little brother huh?" Oikawa sneers. Iwaizumi gently pulled Hinata away from the crowd and fixed up his crumpled shirt. </p><p>"Little brother?"</p><p>"If you see him here in the school ground, let him. Because I said so. Is that clear?" </p><p>"Y-Yes, Oikawa-kun." </p><p>Oikaws left his fangirls and went towards his friends. Iwaizumi was ruffling Hinata's hair when he arrived and he immediately swooped down to hug Hinata. </p><p>"Why are you here? I thought we'd meet in the park."</p><p>"Classes ended early so I just waited by the gate. You have lots of fans, Tooru-nii!" He said in awe. </p><p>"I don't like them because they were pushing you earlier, Sho-chan."</p><p>Hinata shrugs. "It's fine! They probably didn't see me because I was small. How's your practice?"</p><p>"Great! Iwa-chan and I are practicing more so he could be the best ace there is."</p><p>"Whoa! I want to be like that too!" Hinata gushed.</p><p>"You will! Iwa-chan and I will make you the best Little Giant!"</p><p>"You guys are the best!" </p><p>Oikawa ate Hinata's compliment and proudly puffed out his chest. Iwaizumi was rolling his eyes but completely agreeing to Oikawa anyway. </p><p>The trio finally reached the park and they put their bags on the bench. Oikawa grinned and held the ball on his hand. </p><p>"Alright! I'll set to Iwa-chan and watch him jump and spike, okay?" </p><p>"Yes!" He excitedly answered. </p><p>Hinata watch with eager eyes how graceful the toss was and how Iwaizumi spiked it without any problem. The ball landed on the floor with a thud and both highschool students turned to Hinata. His eyes were shining as he let out his loudest scream.</p><p>"That was amazing! You set it beautifully and Hajime-nii was like <em>pwaah</em> and the ball went <em>gwah</em> on the floor! Wow!" </p><p>Both turned red and ruffled Hinata's hair. </p><p>"Now you, Sho-chan!" </p><p>"Yes!" </p><p>Iwaizumi stepped back and flipped his phone. He wants to record this as Oikawa's first set to their little brother. Oikawa once again toss the ball and waited for Hinata to jump. And when he did, Oikawa's jaw drops and Iwaizumi's eyes widened. Hinata slammed the ball just like Iwaizumi did and he gently landed on the floor as if he has wings. </p><p>"What – What the – What the heck was that?!" Oikawa screeches. "Did you see that ridiculous jump, Iwa-chan?! It's as if he has springs in his shoes!"  </p><p>"Woah! That toss hit my palm flawlessly! Tooru-nii, you're so amazing!" </p><p>Hinata was still dancing around holding up his palm that had hit the ball. Finally, Oikawa approach him and knelt to his height. </p><p>"Sho-chan, did you know what you just did?" </p><p>Hinata nodded. "I spiked your toss!" </p><p>"No, I meant great job, yes, but your jump was amazing!" Oikawa gushed. </p><p>"That was a great jump, Shoyo." </p><p>"Thanks!" He blushed, looking away. </p><p>"Cute!" Oikawa squeals. "One more! Come on, Sho-chan. This time, I want you to follow the ball."</p><p>Oikawa tossed to him a few inches away when Hinata break speed and caught up with the ball mid-air and spiked it again.</p><p>"Haaa?!" Oikawa asks dumbfounded.</p><p>"Awesome!" Hinata laughs. </p><p>"Nice, Shoyo." Iwaizumi said, patting his head. "Close your mouth, Shittykawa. You look stupid." </p><p>"I was so sure you wouldn't catch up with the ball, but you did. You're fast and jumpy!" Oikawa commented. "So amazing, Sho-chan!" </p><p>"You too, Tooru-nii! I can't wait to play for real!" </p><p>"You can watch us play tomorrow, Sho-chan. I'll pick you up at the gate." </p><p>"Really? Yes!" They did a fist bump and continued playing. Iwaizumi tucked his phone back in his pocket and joined the two. Hinata kept giving them compliments and Oikawa was soaking it in and feeding his ego. </p><p>Iwaizumi can see people who gives out fake compliments just to make someone valid and make them feel appreciated. But not Hinata. His eyes were literally shining everytime he sees Iwaizumi spike those tosses aim at him. He was sincere and in awe at them and it tugs something on Iwaizumi's heart. He will never let anyone hurt this kid if he has any say on it. </p><p>After an hour and a half of practice, the three were finally beat and decided to get a juice and meatbuns. Hinata was telling them about his day at his school and how he practice with his friends during lunch. </p><p>"Always practicing huh, Sho-chan?" </p><p>"Yep! I'm not really good yet and in my school we don't really have volleyball. I just asks my friends to practice with me since I practice with them when they play soccer." </p><p>"Soccer? That explains the foot work." Iwaizumi mumbles. </p><p>"You're going to be great, Sho-chan!" </p><p>"Thanks, nii-san. I'll text you tomorrow if I'm already at the gate?" </p><p>"Yes! I'll wait for it and then you can sit on the bench with the other players. I'll ask the coach."  </p><p>"It's fine!" Hinata waved his hand. "I prefer to watch on the higher ground to see everything. I can't wait to see your real play! Beat them all up, nii-san!"</p><p>"Since my little brother asks me to murder them, I definitely will!" Oikawa's eyes glinted.</p><p>"Not murder, you dumb idiot. Stop teaching Shoyo your dark disturbing humor." Iwaizumi said, slapping the back of his head.</p><p>Hinata just giggled at them as he listened to the two argue. When they were all done eating, Hinata finally stood and wiped his hands. </p><p>"Bye, Tooru-nii, Hajime-nii! I'll cheer for you tomorrow!"</p><p>-----</p><p>Hinata played with his phone after texting Oikawa. He stayed on the corner and waited for his friend to arrive. When he heard girls cheering, his ears perked up and saw Oikawa approaching him.</p><p>"The uniform look so cool, nii-san!" </p><p>"Right? Come on! I saved you a seat." Oikawa pulled him towards the entrance and guided him towards the volleyball gym. </p><p>Oikawa called out for Iwaizumi and gently pushed Hinata towards him. The captain saw how his friend's eyes lit up upon seeing the little spiker. His team mates also saw the commotion and decided to approach them.</p><p>"Oh? Who's the little dude?" </p><p>"H-Hinata Shoyo!" He squeaked, vowing. </p><p>"So small!" </p><p>"Mattsun! So mean!" Oikawa hissed. "Don't mind him, Sho-chan. That's Matsukawa. He's the middle blocker. This one is Makki, our wing spiker. Everyone, this is my little brother."</p><p>"Haaa? Since when did you have a brother, idiot?" </p><p>"Makki! Iwa-chan and I adopted him and became our little protege slash little brother." Oikawa explains.</p><p>"You can't just adopt him!" Matsukawa lowered to Hinata's eyes level and ruffled his hair. "If this idiot makes you cry, you come to me and we both beat his ass, okay?"</p><p>"Y-Yes!" </p><p>"Sho-chan!" Oikawa fake gasp and held his chest. "You wound me!"</p><p>Hinata just giggled and waved at them. "Good luck everyone! If Tooru-nii fails, he'll buy us meat buns!" </p><p>Iwaizumi burst out laughing. "You heard him. If Shittykawa gives shitty toss and we end up losing, he'll buy us meat buns and popsicles!"</p><p>"Yosha!"</p><p>"We're counting on you, Captain!"</p><p>"Everyone's so mean!" Oikawa cried.</p><p>Aobajohsai ended up winning with Seijoh's ace spiking the last toss given by Oikawa. Hinata was gripping the railings so hard, his knuckles turned white. His eyes were twinkling proudly at his two brothers as they cheered on the court. Matsukawa's block were great, and Hinata knew that if he tried to spike a ball with him upfront, the ball wouldn't pass through. Hanamaki's spike was great too and the way he saves the ball. Oikawa's team was great and Hinata was definitely happy that he could get to watch them play today.</p><p>Hinata went down the bleachers and got stopped by two tall students.</p><p><em>"Looks like third years</em>," Hinata thought.</p><p>"Is there a problem?" Hinata asks. </p><p>"Say, shrimp, earlier we saw you at the court with the volleyball team. You look like you're close to them, especially with Oikawa. Can you get me an autograph?" The guy said, ruffling his hair.</p><p>"Um, I don't think Tooru-nii gives out autographs. Why don't you ask him instead?" The hand on his hair tightened causing Hinata to hiss.</p><p>"O-Ouch. Let me go." </p><p>"You think you're something just because you're friends with Oikawa huh?"</p><p>"N-No! I'm sorry, please I'm sorry!" Hinata was crying now as he held onto the guy's hand to ease the pain on his head. "Stop! Please." </p><p>"What a waste –" </p><p>"Oi! What are you doing?" A guy came running down the stairs gritted out. "Let him go!"</p><p>"Shit! Let's go!" He threw Hinata's head sideways as he and his friend ran. </p><p>Hinata's head slammed on the wall. "Hey, are you alright?" </p><p>"It hurts." Hinata whimpered. He ran his fingers on the side of his forehead and felt something icky. </p><p>"B-Blood! Shit, come on!" The guy said, helping Hinata up.</p><p>"I can't reach his phone, Iwa-chan! Where the heck is Sho-chan? He wouldn't leave right?"</p><p>The guy who had been helping Hinata had heard voices and screamed.</p><p>"Help! This dude is bleeding!"</p><p>"Bleeding? What?"</p><p>Several footsteps came to a halt and they all saw Hinata wincing, touching the cut on his forehead.</p><p>Hinata looked up with tears on his eyes. "Nii-san."</p><p>Oikawa's eyes widened and he dropped his bag on the floor. "Shoyo! What the fuck happened?!"</p><p>Oikawa quickly pulled Hinata and ran towards the clinic. Iwaizumi and the others followed while the boy who helped Hinata was pulled as well. </p><p>Oikawa kept gritting his teeth when he hears Hinata wincing every time the nurse would dabbed something on his forehead. The sight of his brother with tears streaming down his face and a large cut on his forehead made Oikawa wants to hurt someone so bad that he'd probably end up in jail. He never want to see something horrible like that happen to his brother again. Even Iwaizumi was relentless. He kept cracking his knuckles and sneering at anyone who would stare at them.</p><p>Finally, Hinata came out of the clinic with gauze on his forehead. He looked down and murmurs, "Sorry f-for the trouble."</p><p>Oikawa let out a choked sob and knelt. "Sho-chan, don't say that. Don't ever say that. It's no trouble. Please tell aniki what happened."</p><p>Hinata sniffles and threw his arms around Oikawa's neck. "This tall guy saw us earlier at the court and he asked me to get him an autograph from you. I just said that I don't know if you're giving out autographs so I told him to ask you instead. And he got pissed."</p><p>"Yeah! He was gripping little dude's hair so tight and when I found them, he threw him sideways and that's why he got cut on his forehead." The guy who saved Hinata said.</p><p>"Oh? Kindaichi-kun." Oikawa murmurs. "Thanks for saving my brother. Do you remember who the guy was?"</p><p>"Don't start a fight, nii-san!" Hinata's grip tightened. "I'm okay. Please, don't fight." </p><p>"Shoyou." Iwaizumi knelt as well, pulling Hinata towards him. "I will not allow Oikawa to beat up some guy without a good reason, okay? We can't just let this thing slide." </p><p>Hinata sniffles and buried his head on Iwaizumi's neck. "I know, nii-san. But beating him up will just prove that you're no better than he is. I'm okay, it's just a scratch. Just tell the principal what happened since we have Kindaichi-kun here who witnessed the entire thing. He'll probably be suspended for a few days. That will teach him a lesson, yes?" </p><p>Oikawa looks away and nearly punches the wall. His little brother was too damn forgiving and a lot more matured than he and Iwaizumi. He sighs and patted Hinata's head. </p><p>"Alright, Sho-chan. We'll let Kindaichi-kun tell the principal. And I'll bring you home, okay?"</p><p>"I can get home myself." </p><p>"Let us take you home. And besides I need to explain this to your mom."</p><p>"Um, alright." Iwaizumi picked up Hinata's backpack and rubbed his face. Why was Hinata so forgiving?</p><p>------</p><p>After identifying the guy's name, Oikawa and Iwaizumi both promised to remember his name for when he gets back to school, they'll make his last remaining year miserable. They won't tell Hinata though. Their little brother is too nice to hurt other people. </p><p>The trio arrived at Hinata's house after they had their daily meat buns. Their little brother was fidgety and nervous upon their arrival. </p><p>"You okay, Sho-chan?" </p><p>"Yes! Sorry." Hinata replied and parked his bike. "Mom! I'm home. I brought my friends."</p><p>"Oh? You should've told me, Sho. I'm in the kitchen, I'll be out there." </p><p>"Wow. Your house is nice, Sho-chan." Oikawa whistles. Something came hurtling towards them and made Oikawa gasp.</p><p>"Nii-chan! Your home! Let's play tea!" A mini version of Shoyo with pigtails stared up at him. "Mommy! Come look! There's a prince in the living room! And a knight in shining armor as well!" Mini Shoyo shrieks in delight. </p><p>"Natsu!" Shoyo scowls. "It's my little sister." he introduced.</p><p>"Are you a prince? Are you here to marry me? Did you came here to save me from monster Shoyo? Do you like tea? I love tea!" Natsu bombarded Oikawa with tons of questions while Iwaizumi chuckles behind his hand. Natsu then took notice of him.</p><p>"You look so strong! You'll be my knight in shining armor, okay? Mommy! Come out! We have real life fairy tale here!"</p><p>Shoyo is now laughing at them while his sister was twirling around, giggling and poking the highschool students' arms. </p><p>"Natsu, that's rude." His mom scolded lightly. "Welcome to our house. I didn't know Sho will bring his friends here so please wait for the food and drinks. Shoy - what happened? Did you get bullied again?" she gently asks, eyes softening. </p><p>"Um, yes, but it's fine. He got suspended. I'm okay, I promise. I'll just change my clothes. Be right back!" He dashes away before his mother could reply. </p><p>"Um, Hinata-san? What did you mean bullied again? Is this always happening?" Oikawa carefully asks.</p><p>"Before yes, he would always come home with scratches on his knees, forehead, his cheeks. He would get defensive if I ask where he got those but then his new friend Satori told me that he's taking care of Sho for me. He's taller than you guys and has a mean face when he wants to use it. He's been a bully repellent to Shoyo." Hinata's mom sighs. "Is he really okay?"</p><p>"He is. We took care of it." Iwaizumi firmly replied.</p><p>"You must be his Hajime-nii, and you're Tooru-nii. Ever since Sho met you two, he hadn't stopped talking about you. He kept saying how cool, and suave you both are and that you buy him meat buns every day. Don't spoil him too much." she giggles, pinching their cheeks. </p><p>"Done!" Shoyo came back wearing a T-shirt with a print of an alien on it.</p><p>"Aliens again? Why aren't you wearing the unicorn T-shirt I gave you?" Natsu huffs. </p><p>"It's too small." </p><p>"You're small."</p><p>"You little brat!" </p><p>Natsu squeals as Shoyo chase him around the house.</p><p>"My prince save me!" Natsu called out. </p><p>Oikawa grinned and lifted his bag off his shoulders. "The prince is here! Come my little princess, let's leave the little monster to that grumpy looking knight in shining uniform armor." Oikawa burst out laughing with Natsu. </p><p>He carried the little girl to the kitchen leaving the two behind. </p><p>"Shittykawa." Iwaizumi grumbles. Shoyo giggles and tugged his hand. "Come on, nii-san. Mom makes the meanest cookies!"</p><p>-------</p><p>"Thank you again, Tooru-kun, Hajime-kun for taking care of Shoyo." </p><p>Oikawa gave her a thumbs up. "No problem! Leave our little Shoyo to us. Also the little princess!"</p><p>"Bye prince! We'll ride the unicorn next time!" Natsu waves. "Bye knight! Thank you for pouring the tea." Oikawa and Shoyo were both covering their mouths to keep them from laughing. </p><p>Shoyo stepped out of his house and gave them both a hug. "Bye aniki. See you tomorrow and thank you for everything." </p><p>Iwaizumi carefully ruffled his hair. "Sleep early, Shoyo."</p><p>Oikawa poke his nose. "I'll teach you to serve tomorrow." </p><p>They watch as Shoyo close the door before heading out. What a fun family, they both thought. Also who would have thought that their little brother was being bullied all the time? That boy who just loves aliens and volleyball? Someone who always smile despite everything? And so damn forgivable? Someone who's literally the sun itself? They both vowed that whoever tries to hurt their brother, they would definitely pay. Maybe even bury them alive, who knows.</p><p>"Hinata-san mentioned a guy named Satori. Do you know anyone who has that name?" Oikawa asks, cupping his chin.</p><p>"Hmm. Satori Tendo?"</p><p>"There's no way our Sho-chan would be friends with that guy. Maybe its someone else. We need to have background check on Sho's friends." </p><p>"Don't be nosy, Asskawa." </p><p>"So mean, Iwa-chan!"</p><p>"Go home by yourself, idiot."</p><p>"We're neighbors!"</p><p>"Leave me alone."</p><p>"Meanie!"</p><p>--------</p><p>"That serve was so cool! It went like <em>wham</em> then <em>pwah</em> on the floor! So awesome!" </p><p>Hinata gushed, eyes twinkling with admiration. </p><p>Oikawa blushed. "Eh, it's not much."</p><p>"What a shitty person." Iwaizumi commented. </p><p>"I heard that, Iwa-chan!" </p><p>"It's meant for you to hear, shitty bastard."</p><p>"Anyway, it would take a lot of practice Sho-chan for you to perfect that kind of serve. And you're still growing so just keep practicing it, okay?"</p><p>"Yes, nii-san! Show me that jump float again please?"</p><p>"Sure kiddo."</p><p>Hinata watched carefully as Oikawa took a step forward before jumping and slamming the ball with his dominant hand. It immediately went across the court and slammed on the ground with a loud thud.</p><p>"So amazing! I bet only a top tier kind of libero can catch that kind of serve." Hinata said, still in awe.</p><p>"I'm going to practice so hard! And if I decide to join Karasuno, you won't hate me right nii-san?" Hinata looks up at him. "Because you and I will be on the different side of the court."</p><p>Oikawa laughs, ruffling his hair. "Remember what I said? I could never hate you, Shoyo. If you ended up in Karasuno, give me your best shot! It's either win or lose but at least we gave our best right?"</p><p>Hinata grinned. "Right! I'll definitely give my best when that time comes."</p><p>"That's the spirit! Now, come on. Spike my toss!" </p><p>"Yes sir!"</p><p>"Practicing without us, Oikawa?" </p><p>"Hey, there's Shoyo-kun! Hello, little man."</p><p>Hinata vowed at them. "Matsukawa-san! Hanamaki-san, hello!" </p><p>"Oh? This kid knows what proper manner is, unlike you, Oikawa." </p><p>"Go away, Mattsun!"</p><p>"Nu-uh. I want to practice as well."</p><p>Oikawa's eyes glinted. "Hey, Mattsun! Watch this. Sho-chan."</p><p>Oikawa gave a high toss in the middle of the court, and the new arrivals watch in amazement as Hinata soared high up in the air, slamming the ball with his dominant hand, before landing gracefully.</p><p>"What was that? He just flew!"</p><p>"Woah. You have springs there kid?"</p><p>Oikawa laughs lifting Hinata. "Karasuno's future ace! And soon to be the new little giant."</p><p>"Hmm? Don't you want him in our team?" </p><p>"I do. But Sho-chan wants to be in Karasuno, so I have to respect that." </p><p>"Eh? Since when did you learn anything about respect?" </p><p>"Makki! Stop being mean."</p><p>"Let's play!" Iwaizumi butted in. "Oikawa, Shoyo and...you!"</p><p>They heard a squeak came from the door. Kindaichi was peeking at them and he waved shyly.</p><p>"You're on our team, Kindaichi-kun!" Hinata said, approaching the other boy.</p><p>"Um, okay."</p><p>"You know how to play kid?"</p><p>"Of course he does. He's on Tobio-chan's team."</p><p>"Eh? Really?"</p><p>Hinata wrinkled his nose. "Who's Tobio?"</p><p>"Oikawa's junior. King in the court." Matsukawa replied.</p><p>"Oh! Then Tooru-nii is the Grand King. That's so cool!" </p><p>Oikawa tackled Hinata into a hug. "Sho-chan's my number one fan and the only one who appreciates me."</p><p>"Shittykawa."</p><p>"What a bastard."</p><p>"Just die."</p><p>Oikawa's eye twitch. "That was so mean!"</p><p>Kindaichi and Hinata shared a laugh before going to there position. Oikawa served which was caught by Iwaizumi. Hanamaki tossed to Matsukawa and Hinata immediately block the upcoming spike using what Satori taught him. The ball was completely blocked and they all stared at Hinata like he has two heads.</p><p>"What the hell was that?!"</p><p>"Oi, that was guess blocking right?"</p><p>"Sho-chan! That was...amazing!"</p><p>"Wow, Shoyo."</p><p>Hinata laughs nervously. "My friend taught me to guess block. I've never done it before though, that was just luck."</p><p>"That wasn't luck, kid." Hanamaki praised. "This kid will be a monster once he joins Karasuno."</p><p>"Are you free tomorrow, Sho-chan?"</p><p>"I'll be visiting my friend tomorrow, nii-san. Why?"</p><p>"Hmm. Nevermind. I'll text you, okay?"</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>"Again!" Oikawa grins. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yo, omg. you guys are awesome! english is not my first language so there would be tons of errors. pls tell me, okay? also since we're all in quarantine, I'll just keep on updating lol. love u guys ヾ(≧▽≦*)o</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ushijima and satori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 3</p><p> </p><p>"Satori!"</p><p>Hinata screams soon as he saw his friend waiting by the shed. His friend was so recognizable with his fiery red hair and ridiculous height. </p><p>"Oh! Shoyo-kun!" He greeted back, catching the small kid and twirling him around. "Look at you! You suddenly look different."</p><p>"I grew an inch taller!"</p><p>Satori grinned. "Not what I meant but that's great! Come on, I'll introduce you to my friend. He's the best and currently the ace of my volleyball team."</p><p>Hinata's eyes twinkled. "Ace." </p><p>Satori ruffled his hair. "So, what highschool are you going?"</p><p>"I've decided that I'll go to Karasuno High. I'll be the next little giant." Hinata proudly puffed out his chest. </p><p>"Eh, is that so." Satori smiles. "Well then, I'll see you on the other side of the court."</p><p>"We're still friends right?" Hinata pouted, grasping Satori's hands.</p><p>"The heck? Of course you little monster." Satori continued walking while holding Hinata's hand. "You and I, we'll always be a team even if we're on the different side of the court. That's a promise!"</p><p>"Yosha!" then he shyly blushed. "Thank you, Satori."</p><p>"Let's buy ice cream. We're nearly at my house." </p><p>After the duo bought a tub of ice cream, Satori pulled Hinata with him and couldn't wait to introduce him to his best friend. There's just something interesting that Satori couldn't point out if his best friend and Hinata meet. </p><p>"Wakatoshi-kun! I'm back!" Satori greeted.</p><p>"Tendou." came a nonchalant answer from the living room. "You brought your friend?"</p><p>"<em>Hai</em>! Wakatoshi-kun, meet Hinata Shoyo. He's Karasuno's future ace!" </p><p>Hinata let out a squeak when Satori pushed him infront of his best friend. Hinata couldn't help but gape. The guy was ridiculously well-built and super tall! Satori was snickering behind him and he couldn't reprimand his friend how embarrassing the situation was. </p><p>"A-Ah, pleasure to meet you s-sir!" Hinata vowed, ears reddening.</p><p>Satori finally laughs. "Sir! He called you sir!" </p><p>"Just Ushijima or Wakatoshi is fine." He said, patting Hinata's back. "Karasuno huh?"</p><p>"Y-Yes! I saw the little giant there and he became my inspiration. He was small and yet he could see the other side of the court with full view and he can manage to slam the ball despite having tall opponents!" Hinata replied, finally relaxing a little bit. </p><p>"I saw his gameplay. He is good." Ushijima said.</p><p>"Right? I'm going to be just like him! Or even surpass him. And Karasuno will go to the Nationals." </p><p>"Hmm?" Satori smirked while Ushijima nodded. </p><p>"For you to be able to do that, you would have to beat me first, Hinata Shoyo." </p><p>"I will, Wakatoshi-san! I will practice and practice and fight my way to the top." Hinata's eyes twinkled.</p><p>"Yes, good luck." Hinata's blush intensified while Satori laughed until he is slapping his knees.</p><p>"Wakatoshi-kun! Don't say that with a straight face. You look like you're mocking him." </p><p>Ushijima just gave him a look and turned his back on him. "Shoyo. Let's play."</p><p>"Oh! <em>Hai</em>!" Hinata squeals and followed his new friend outside. Satori had put the ice cream inside the freezer and decided to make some food for his friends.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ushijima has showed Hinata how to spike with his left hand. He looked back at Hinata and saw his face beet red and a squeal waiting to erupt from his lips. He felt his own lips twitch in amusement.</p><p>"That was freaking amazing, Wakatoshi-san! Your jump was ridiculous! You went from <em>pwah</em> to <em>gwaah</em> and then the ball did a <em>swoosh</em> and then <em>bam</em>! So cool! And you're a lefty!" Hinata panted, singing praises to Ushijima. </p><p>The latter smiled and threw the ball up in the air. The next thing he knows, Hinata was up the air catching the ball mid-fall. His eyes widened and he watch as Hinata landed with a soft thud.</p><p>"You're so cool, Wakatoshi-san! You're so tall and powerful! I'm going to really practice hard so I can compete with you." </p><p>"He has a ridiculous jump right?" Satori asks from the doorway, grinning. </p><p>Ushijima nodded. "Yes. He has potential."</p><p>"Woohoo! Satori did you see his spike? I could never catch something like that!"</p><p>Satori ruffled his hair. "Of course you can. You just need to practice and train hard."</p><p>"I will do it!"</p><p>"Great. Now kids stay here while I make food and we'll watch a movie." He whistled and went back inside the kitchen.</p><p>"I'm older than you, Tendou." Ushijima tried to say. Hinata grins. Satori and Wakatoshi both have different personalities yet they still compliment and balance each other out.</p><p>The two continued playing, with Ushijima tossing to Hinata and helping him how to spike by putting a lot of strength with his spike so that even if blockers were in front of him, he could push the ball forward. He would even give tips to Hinata that since he uses his left hand, the ball's spin would be different.</p><p>"You should stop the momentum of the ball if you're going to receive it. The shorter amount of time the hand is in contact with the ball, the greater force is applied to it. Make sure you get the timing right for you to stop the spinning of the ball and you can manage to lift it up in the air. Watch the ball closely, Shoyo." Ushijima explains, dribbling the ball while doing so. </p><p>Hinata nodded and went on the other side of the backyard as Ushijima positioned himself to spike the ball. Hinata took out his tongue in concentration and closely watch how Ushijima jumps and spike the ball towards his direction. </p><p>"<em>Got it</em>!" Hinata thought. </p><p>Hinata moved an inch to his left and planted his feet on the ground as he tried to receive the ball. The force that Ushijima exerted in spiking the ball still got Hinata to stumble a bit but he saw that the ball was back in the air and he managed to receive it. He grins and jump before slamming the ball. Ushijima smiles and blocked it.</p><p>"So close!" Hinata cried. "But that was so cool! You still haven't given your hundred percent to that spike but it was still powerful, Wakatoshi-san! You're so amazing!" </p><p>Ushijima smiled again which was ridiculous since most of the time he doesn't care about smiling or looking presentable for other people. Ushijima is aware of how great he is at volleyball, no one can deny that. But the way Hinata would praise him with his innocent big twinkling eyes, flustered cheeks and nonsensical words of pwah and gwaah is something Ushijima have not encountered yet and he inwardly relishes the feeling. He was glad that Tendou introduced Hinata Shoyo to him. </p><p>"Let's play again before Tendou calls us."</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>------</p><p>"Thank you for inviting me, Satori! I enjoyed today so much." Hinata vows. </p><p>"Aww don't vow, Shoyo-kun." He said, ruffling Hinata's hair. "I'll see you again soon, yes? Win that game with Kitagawa Daiichi."</p><p>"I will!" Hinata did a high five with Satori. He finally turned to look at Ushijima and vowed his head again. "Thank you for teaching me a lot, Wakatoshi-san! You're great and I promise I will defeat you."</p><p>Ushijima nodded. "Good luck, Shoyo."</p><p>Satori choke back a laugh. "So straightforward, Wakatoshi-kun."</p><p>Hinata's eyes were twinkling again and Ushijima surprises the two by ruffling Hinata's hair as well. The latter had tears gathering in his eyes.</p><p>"Bye, Satori, Wakatoshi-san!" </p><p>He jumps as he waved to his friends. Tendo is also jumping and waving enthusiastically while Ushijima just gave him a nod and a small wave of goodbye. Hinata finally rode his bike and whooping along the way. </p><p>Suddenly he felt his phone ring and he stops on the sidewalk and answers his phone.</p><p>
  <em>"Sho-chan! Where are you? Are you done visiting your friend?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, Tooru-nii! Hello! Yes, I'm on my way back and I'll probably buy meat buns."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay! See you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eh? Where?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My prince! The pie is burning!" </em>
</p><p>Shoyo heard another voice on the speaker. <em>"Is that Natsu? Are you at my house?"</em></p><p><em>"Oh god! Oh no, the pie is burnt."</em> Oikawa cries. <em>"Yes! Your mom texted me earlier and asks if I can babysit Nacchan. She had an emergency meeting in Tokyo."</em></p><p><em>"When did you exchange numbers with mom?"</em> Hinata laughs.<em> "Are you both okay there though?"</em></p><p><em>"Yes. Just be careful on your way home. I already asks Iwa-chan to bring foods since I know I'll burn the pie."</em> Hinata could definitely see him pouting.</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay, nii-chan! I don't like apple pie anyway." </em>
</p><p><em>"Did you just call me nii-chan?!"</em> Oikawa shrieks. Hinata removed the phone from his ear and wince. <em>"Sho-chan! I have a little sister, oh my god!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"You're so loud, Oikawa. I can hear you from miles away." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Iwa-chan you're here! Oh, you brought pizza. Hurry back, Sho-chan. We'll have alien movies marathon."</em>
</p><p><em>"Alright. Bye!"</em> </p><p>Hinata grinned and sped up back home. He really loves spending time with his brothers whether they would just hangout and talk, watch movies or play volleyball. Just like Satori and Wakatoshi, both Hajime and Tooru balanced each other out. He's glad he have these friends. </p><p>Once he arrived at home, he could hear Oikawa and Natsu both using their karaoke and singing ridiculous songs. </p><p>"I'm home!" he shouted over the loud music.</p><p>"Oh! Welcome back!" Oikawa screams from his microphone. Everyone winced and covered their ears.</p><p>"Idiot!" Iwaizumi sneers, punching the back of his head.</p><p>"That hurts, Iwa-chan!" He murmurs. His eyes lit up when he see Hinata in the middle of the living room. "Sho-chan! I've missed you otouto."</p><p>"Hello, Tooru-nii! We just saw each other yesterday."</p><p>"Come on, Natsu." Iwaizumi softly said, carrying the yawning girl. "I'll tuck you in."</p><p>"Will you read me a bed time story, Haji-nii-chan?" </p><p>Iwaizumi gulped and felt his hand started sweating. What is up with this siblings that makes him so stupidly soft and out of character?</p><p>"S-Sure. You can pick the book." </p><p>"Yay! Goodnight, Too-nii-chan, Sho-nii!" </p><p>The duo laughs quietly when Natsu pinch and poke Iwaizumi's cheeks and the latter just smiled and started making faces at the girl.</p><p>"Oh man! I wish I had that captured!" Oikawa said.</p><p>"Say no more, nii-san!" Hinata grinned, showing him his phone.</p><p>"Oh my god! Blackmail! You're a hero, Sho-chan." Oikawa snatches Hinata's phone and started transferring the picture to his. Shoyo just giggled and started to eat the leftover pizzas for him. </p><p>"So, what did you do today?" Oikawa asks. He finally put a movie on and ushers Hinata to sit next to him.</p><p>"I met a new friend and we started playing volleyball! It was super fun and he was really cool!" </p><p>"Eh, a lot more cooler than me?" Oikawa pouts.</p><p>Shoyo ruffled Oikawa's hair and grins. "He's a different kind of cool because he's a friend. But you, nii-san will be always be the coolest to me no matter what!"</p><p>Oikawa felt tears gathering on the side of his eyes and flicked Hinata's forehead. "B-Baka! Sho-chan baka!" </p><p>"Itai!" Hinata giggles, touching his forehead. "You're blushing and crying!"</p><p>Hinata snaps a picture and immediately sent it to Iwaizumi. </p><p>"Asskawa you look stupid!" Iwaizumi came running out of Natsu's room with a big grin on his lips.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Iwaizumi shows him the picture. Oikawa then showed him Iwaizumi's picture being pinch on the cheeks by Natsu and has a soft smile on his face. </p><p>"We look stupid!" Iwaizumi grumbles. "Natsu's asleep already." he said to Shoyo.</p><p>"Thanks, nii-san. She sleeps fast once you put her to bed." </p><p>"This is unfair. We don't have blackmail picture of you, Sho-chan!" </p><p>Hinata took out his phone and scrolled to his gallery. He laughs to himself and both sent a picture to his brothers.</p><p><em>"K-Kawaii</em>! This is not blackmail material!"</p><p> Oikawa stares at the picture. A more younger Shoyo was hanging on a branch of a tree with his foot stuck. He was giving a peace sign and a big dopey smile on his face.</p><p>"It is. That was embarrassing. There was a cat stuck on the tree and I wanted to impress this cute girl by helping the cat but I ended up having my foot stuck and I fell upside down. The cute girl just laughs at me and we both watch as the cat went down on his own and flicks its tail at me." Hinata grumbles. </p><p>Iwaizumi was smiling and Oikawa was cackling like a hyena. Hinata stuck his tongue out at them and started to watch the movie. The trio finished 3 movies before they both said goodbye to Hinata.</p><p>"Now be good, okay? Iwa-chan and I will be going to Tokyo for two days for a practice match." Oikawa said.</p><p>"Shoyo –" Iwaizumi started but Oikawa is not finished yet.</p><p>"Text me if something happens. Or just call me. I'd prefer if you call. There's food in the fridge until tomorrow afternoon. Iwa-chan brought a lot of foods other than pizza."</p><p>"Shittykawa –"</p><p>"Drink water with lemonade! Don't drink coffee if you haven't eaten anything yet. Are you allowed to drink coffee already?"</p><p>"Oi, baka!"</p><p>"Also change your clothes if you sweat in it. We can't have you having pneumonia. And if you're going to take a bath - ouch! Iwa-chan!" </p><p>"Finally." Iwaizumi sighs. "Take care, Shoyo. Just call us if something went wrong okay? Or just me. Don't talk to this dumbass. Sleep early."</p><p>"Yes nii-san!" Iwaizumi ruffled his hair and walked out of the house. </p><p>"Meanie. Iwa-chan, so mean." Oikawa cried softly. </p><p>Hinata hugs his brother and thump his back with his fist. "Win that match, nii-san! Give all your powerful tosses to Haji-nii."</p><p>Oikawa's eyes ignited with determination. "I will! I'll come back here and you'll see, we'll win all those practice matches!"</p><p>"That's the spirit! Bye nii-san!" </p><p>"See you, Sho-chan! Text me!"</p><p>"Okay!" </p><p>Once Hinata had closed the door, his phone beeped already. That was fast, he chuckles. </p><p>From: Kindaichi<br/>
<em>Shoyo! Did you tell Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san about our match tomorrow?</em></p><p>Oh! It's Kindaichi. He remembers giving his number to his new friend yesterday. </p><p>To: Kindaichi<br/>
<em>Hey, Kindaichi-kun! Um, no. They have a practice match tomorrow on Tokyo so I don't want to distract them or anything. And besides I'll beat you and that King of the Court</em>.</p><p>From: Kindaichi<br/>
<em>Hahaha! I look forward to it, Shoyo. But just know that Kageyama is the king of the court for a reason. You'll see</em>!</p><p>To: Kindaichi<br/>
<em>Yosha! See you tomorrow then! </em></p><p>From: Kindaichi<br/>
<em>See ya, Shoyo!</em></p><p>Hinata was buzzing with excitement as he changes his clothes and went to bed. He'll definitely win that game against that King of the Court everyone's been talking about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter is hinata vs. kageyama! (σ≧▽≦)σ</p><p>p.s. your comments give me life! thank u my loves ≧ω≦</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. so many had happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 4</p><p>"Sho-chan, you look pale. Are you alright?" Kouji, his friend asks. </p><p>Hinata nodded. "Yeah, just nervous."</p><p>Izumi passed him a bottle of water. "Here, Sho-chan. Drink. Do you want to go to the bathroom?"</p><p>"No, I'm good. Thank you!"</p><p>Hinata drank his water as his eyes roams around the court. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he looks behind him and saw a lot of tall middle schoolers wearing a blue uniform.</p><p>"Shoyo!" </p><p>His eyes lit up when a familiar face appears in the mass of blue uniform. </p><p>"Oh! Kindaichi-kun!" </p><p>"Eh? You know the little kid?" a guy from Kindaichi's team asks. </p><p>"He's not a kid. We will be fighting his team today you know." Kindaichi replies.</p><p>"Kindaichi." A guy with a black hair and piercing black eyes said in a very monotone voice. "Stop fraternizing with the enemy. After we defeat them, then you can talk to him."</p><p>He eyed Hinata warily before walking to their side of the court.</p><p>"Scary," Izumi murmurs, knees wobbling.</p><p>Hinata glared at the guy. "Is that the King?"</p><p>Kindaichi nodded. "What an asshole. I guess I'll talk to you later, Shoyo." he said before running off as well. </p><p>Shoyo turns to look at his friends and smiled. "Win or lose, it's okay! We're a team here. And thank you for joining me. I know that none of you really likes volleyball." </p><p>His friends blushed. "We're glad to help you, Sho-chan. And besides you said that you've been practicing with two aces. You're tiptoeng your way as Karasuno's future ace. Then show them what you got today!" </p><p>"Yosha!"</p><p>The two teams were now introduced as they lined up on the court. Few students were watching from the bleachers. Hinata was glad that his brothers were not here to watch his game. He confident that he'll manage to score a few times since he has been learning this past few months with his friends. But then again, he was the only one on the team who knows how to play volleyball.</p><p>Shoyo heard the whistle blow and he bowed  his head along with the others.</p><p>"Let's have a good match!" </p><p>Shoyo and his team will be receiving first. The guy from earlier is going to serve and Shoyo fixed his eyes on the ball. The guy took a step and Shoyo immediately knows its going to be a jump floater. He adjusted his distance and once Kageyama slams the ball, Shoyo immediately moved and saves it, lifting it up in the air.</p><p>"Izumi!"</p><p>"Here you go, Sho-chan!"</p><p>Shoyo's eyes twinkled. That toss is perfection! </p><p>Three blockers were up front but Shoyo had a perfect view where to slam the ball. He had put a lot of weight on his jump and grinned. The ball slams two inches away from Kageyama's left side and his friends went wild.</p><p>"Sho-chan! Your jump had changed! Amazing!"</p><p>"Did you see that jump?" </p><p>"Dude looks like he was flying!"</p><p>"Squirt got springs on his shoes!"</p><p>Hinata blushes from the compliments being thrown at him. He looks back at the other side of the court and found the King glaring at him. </p><p>"Man, that guy has a permanent frown on his face." Shoyo thought to himself. </p><p>Kouji serves the ball and they all squeak when it barely passes the net. The King tossed the ball to Kindaichi and Hinata jumps in front of him blocking the ball back to Kindaichi's court. </p><p>"Sho-chan!" His friends cheered. </p><p>"You could've slammed the ball above him, yet you didn't put much effort to it!" Kageyama bristled.</p><p>"He suddenly appeared in my line of view, Kageyama. Don't be such a brat about it." </p><p>"What did you say?" </p><p>The referee gave them a warning whistle. Kageyama huffs and returned back to his position. Kouji serves again and this time the ball didn't passed through. </p><p>"Don't mind!" Shoyo said, clapping his hand. </p><p>The game continued on until the first set was won by Kitagawa Daiichi. Shoyo's friends kept making mistakes with receiving and spiking but Shoyo didn't mind. He was enjoying how he can apply all the skills he had learned from his friends and he definitely loves the expressions his opponent's make whenever he did something different on the court. </p><p>The score came down from 24-15 with Kitagawa Daiichi on the lead.</p><p>Izumi serves and the ball passed through the net and Hinata saw Kindaichi diving in to save the ball.</p><p>"It's going over the net!" someone yelled.</p><p>Hinata took a step forward before dashing towards the ball. He jumps and eyed Kageyama before slamming it. Hinata loses his balance and rolled towards the chairs.</p><p>"Sho-chan!"</p><p>"Shoyo!"</p><p>They heard the whistle blew off and the referee declared Kitagawa Daiichi as the winner. Hinata rubbed his head and felt his cut throb painfully. </p><p>"Sho-chan, your cut is bleeding again. I think you slammed heavily on those chairs." Kouji murmurs, helping him up. </p><p>Hinata bowed his head. Kageyama gripped the net and sneers at him. "You have the potential to be something great and yet you're holding yourself back. What have you been doing this past three years? Slacking off will get you nowhere."</p><p>Hinata gritted his teeth. "I'm not slacking off! If you're suppose to be the King who rules the court. I'm going to defeat you!"</p><p>Kageyama stared at him. "Only the winner gets to stay on the court. If you want to stay in the tournament, get better at it."</p><p>Kageyama turned his back on him. Shoyo continued crying softly. Why was it so hard to win just one set? If his timing was off just by a millisecond, the blockers would be already in front of him, hiding the view from their side of the court. Hinata wiped his eyes. That Kageyama guy is right. He needs to get better. He'll do it. He'll practice and train. And once he meets him in the court again, he will definitely defeat him. He will be the last man standing on the court next time. </p><p>"Shoyo," Kindaichi murmurs. "are you alright?" </p><p>He nodded. "Yeah! Nice game, Kindaichi-kun!"</p><p>"You've gotten better, Shoyo." He said back. "See you later! And get that cut check at the clinic!"</p><p>"Oh, right. Bye!"</p><p>"Come on, Sho-chan." Izumi tugged his hand and pulled him back. Hinata picks up his bag and followed his friends towards the clinic. </p><p>Shoyo felt his phone vibrates so he picks it up and saw Oikawa calling. He quickly ended the call and turned off his phone. He didn't want to humiliate himself with his brother. He just lost his game against Oikawa's junior. Hinata sighs as he entered the clinic.</p><p>------</p><p>"<em>Tadaima</em>!" Shoyo called out.</p><p>"<em>Okaeri</em>!" </p><p>Shoyo smiles and lifted his sister up before kissing her forehead. Shoyo's mom entered the living room and handed her phone. </p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p>"Just answer it, Shoyo."</p><p>His mom went back to the kitchen and he sat down on the sofa. </p><p>"<em>Hello?</em>" He said.</p><p>"<em>Sho-chan?!</em>" </p><p>Shoyo squeaks. "<em>T-Tooru-nii-san!</em>"</p><p><em>"What the hell, Shoyo! Why did you not told me that you had a game with Kitagawa Daiichi? And that your cut bled again! Why did you ended my call earlier and even closed off your phone! Answer me goddamnit!</em>" </p><p>Shoyo's fingers trembled. He never heard Oikawa this angry before. He was practically snarling over the phone. Shoyo felt tears prickled his eyes. Does his brother hates him now? He ended the call again and threw the phone on the sofa. Shoyo slams the door of his bedroom and cried. </p><p>Shoyo fell asleep after getting tired of crying. He opened his phone and waited for the unread messages and missed calls notifications. He heard a soft knock on his door and saw his mom peering.</p><p>"Done crying, Sho?"</p><p>Hinata sniffles. "Yeah. Sorry, kaa-san."</p><p>His mom smiles and kissed his cheek. "Why are you sorry?"</p><p>Hinata felt tears gathering in his eyes again. "We lost today and I just felt embarrass because I lost to Tooru-nii's junior. And besides I didn't want to disturb him and Haji-nii from their practice."</p><p>"I don't think you're disturbing him, Sho." His mom said, pinching his cheeks. "He wouldn't have at least," she paused and stares at Shoyo's notifications. "Oh my. 35 missed calls and 51 unread messages."</p><p>His mom whistles. "Answer that, Sho. And come out because dinner's ready." </p><p>Hinata picks up his phone and decided to send a single text to Oikawa.</p><p>To: Tooru-nii<br/>
<em>Good evening, Oikawa-san! I'm sorry for hanging up on you and turning off my phone. I'm sorry too for not telling you about my match with Kitagawa Daiichi. Thank you for checking up on me, but I'm fine. Please don't call! I'd rather talk to you personally once you get back. Enjoy your day</em>! ≧∇≦</p><p>------</p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi's practice match ended up before lunch. The former had sent at least five messages to his brother but none of them got any reply. He frowns and waited for his phone to ring. Iwaizumi threw a towel on his head and frowns at him.</p><p>"Stop staring at your phone! Shoyo's probably busy."</p><p>"But Iwa-chan it's already afternoon!" </p><p>He was about to say more when his phone rang. He immediately answered the call without checking the who was on the line.</p><p>"<em>Sho-chan!</em>" </p><p>"<em>Um, its Kindaichi, Oikawa-senpai</em>." came a shaky reply.</p><p>"<em>Eh? Oh, sorry! What's up Kindaichi-kun</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Um, our match with Shoyo ended a few minutes ago and his wound re-opened.Al</em><em>so he was crying earlier after talking with Kageyama</em>." </p><p>"<em>Excuse me?</em>" </p><p>Iwaizumi's brows raised in shock.</p><p>"<em>What match? Shoyo never mentioned a match against your team!</em>"</p><p>"<em>S-Sorry, Oikawa-senpai!</em>" Kindaichi shakily replied. </p><p>"<em>No, sorry for yelling. Thank you, Kindaichi-kun! I'll call Shoyo</em>."</p><p>"<em>Um, hai</em>."</p><p>Oikawa immediately ended and call and dialed Shoyo's number. After three consecutive rings, the call ended and he stares at it in disbelief.</p><p>"What the –" He dialed again but this time he couldn't reach Shoyo's number anymore. "Iwa-chan! He just turned off his phone!"</p><p>"Calm down, Asskawa." He hissed, but he was also worried. His wound got opened again and he definitely heard that his brother was crying after his match. So why did he turned off his phone? Didn't he want to talk to them?</p><p>Oikawa was now pacing back and forth and kept dialing Shoyo's number and sending messages. </p><p>"Okay, okay. Let's give it 30 minutes and then we'll call Hinata-san. We'll ask if Shoyo's home and then we'll talk to him." </p><p>"Let's talk to coach. Let's head back home!" </p><p>"Goddamnit, Oikawa!" Hajime sneers, pulling back his friend. "Listen to me! We can't leave, okay? Coach worked hard to get us here for a practice match. Shoyo will call us if he's ready to talk to us."</p><p>"But Iwa-chan," Oikawa whines. "He turned off his phone!"</p><p>"30 minutes then we call Hinata-san." </p><p>Oikawa did nothing but pace back and forth while Iwaizumi fiddled with his phone. It was worrisome that Shoyo didn't want to talk to them. Perhaps he was embarrass? But why would he? It was only his first game. Iwaizumi scrunch up his nose while watching his friend type furiously on his phone. Iwaizumi also made several texts to Shoyo, hoping his brother would reply. </p><p>After thirty minutes had passed, Oikawa finally dials Hinata-san's number. It took two rings before she answered.</p><p>"<em>Hinata-san!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Tooru-kun? Are you alright? You sound a little bit in panic</em>." Shoyo's mom asks softly.</p><p>"<em>I'm okay, sorry. Is Sho-chan home?</em>"</p><p>"<em>No – wait.</em>"</p><p>
  <em>"Tadaima!"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Sho-chan!</em>" Oikawa screams from his phone.</p><p>"<em>Okaeri!</em>" Natsu's voice was heard from the speaker.</p><p>"<em>Hold on, I'll give him the phone, Tooru-kun</em>." </p><p>Oikawa can hear her footsteps moving and he tapped his foot impatiently. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at him but he was too waiting to hear Shoyo's voice.</p><p>"<em>Who is it</em>?" came Shoyo's voice.</p><p>Oikawa's ears perked up.</p><p>"<em>Just answer it, Shoyo</em>." </p><p>"<em>Hello?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Sho-chan?!</em>"</p><p>"<em>T-Tooru-nii-san!</em>" Shoyo replied in shock.</p><p>"<em>What the hell, Shoyo! Why did you not told me that you had a game with Kitagawa Daiichi? And that your cut bled again! Why did you ended my call earlier and even closed off your phone! Answer me goddamnit!</em>" </p><p>Iwaizumi tugged the phone from his phone but he kept a firm grip on it. They heard a sniffling on the receiver and the call went off. Oikawa's jaw slacks and he stares at his friend in horror.</p><p>"He –"</p><p>"You fucking idiot." </p><p>"I-Iwa-chan?" He replies, shock at his friend. </p><p>"The kid is probably ashamed that he lost his first game and here you are shouting at him making him feel more miserable!" </p><p>Oikawa continued gaping before ringing the phone again. This time, it's Shoyo's mother who answers the phone again.</p><p>"<em>Tooru-kun, Shoyo's locked himself in his room and probably won't come out until dinner." She informs him. "Don't worry, he's fine. He'll sleep and I'll make him call you as soon as he wakes up, okay?</em>" </p><p>"<em>I – yes, okay. Thank you, Hinata-san</em>." Oikawa softly replies.</p><p>"<em>Take care of yourself, Tooru-kun. You too, Hajime-kun.</em>"</p><p>"<em>W-Wait! Is he – was he crying just now?</em>" </p><p>Shoyo's mom sighs. "<em>Yes, but it's going to be fine. Don't you worry. Go on. I'll make him call you later.</em>" </p><p>Oikawa nodded and ends the call. He looks up at Iwaizumi and found him glaring and balling fist. He was ready to be reprimanded but his friend just sat next to him and rubbed his face in frustration.</p><p>"Now I want to go back home." Iwaizumi grumbles.</p><p>Oikawa grits his teeth. "God! Why did I yelled at him? I'm so stupid!"</p><p>"Yeah, you are." Oikawa took out his phone again and bombarded Shoyo's inbox with his apologies. </p><p>"Come on, let's eat. We'll just wait for him to text or call us when he wakes up." Iwaizumi stood, proceeding towards the gym.</p><p>Oikawa sadly followed and wished he could take back what he just did to his brother.</p><p>----</p><p>Oikawa woke up with Iwaizumi throwing a pillow to his face.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Your phone has a message. It's probably Shoyo."</p><p>The sleepiness he felt faded away and he quickly opened his phone, feeling giddy.</p><p>From: Sho-chan/otouto </p><p><em>Good evening, Oikawa-san! I'm sorry for hanging up on you and turning off my phone. I'm sorry too for not telling you about my match with Kitagawa Daiichi. Thank you for checking up on me, but I'm fine. Please don't call! I'd rather talk to you personally once you get back. Enjoy your day!</em> ≧∇≦</p><p>Tears spilled out from his eyes and he threw his phone on the ground. He went back to his futon and covered his face with a pillow as he let out a sob.</p><p>"What the –" Iwaizumi reaches for the phone and read the text. He felt his own eyes widened and gulps.</p><p>Shoyo just called Tooru by his surname and not his usual 'Tooru-nii-san'.</p><p>"Oikawa, come on. Stop crying." Iwaizumi tries to console his friend but he only sobbed louder.</p><p>"He just called me Oikawa-san!" He whines. "It feels strange and it hurts so much! He was so formal!"</p><p>"At least he's still willing to talk to you once we get back right? That's something."</p><p>"Iwa-chan," Oikawa lifted the pillow and looks at his friend in the eyes. "We'll lose our brother. He'll call you Iwaizumi-san and we won't be able to practice and play with him anymore. It's over! Life officially sucks!"</p><p>"You're being overly dramatic!" Iwaizumi snaps, although he felt a painful tug imagining if Shoyo suddenly became formal. No, his best friend is one stubborn human being. He won't let that happen, and neither is he.</p><p>"Go back to sleep. Win the practice tomorrow and then we can go back home and talk to Shoyo. Deal?"</p><p>Oikawa sniffles pitifully. "Fine. Deal."</p><p>God, please let Asskawa focus tomorrow, Iwaizumi prays.</p><p>-----</p><p>Oikawa was definitely not focused! Iwaizumi glared at his friend but he was so off that he couldn't notice anything around him. Their enemy just won the first set and they're losing the second set as well. </p><p>"Oi, Shittykawa! Focus already!"</p><p>"Coach is livid." Hanamaki commented. </p><p>"Damn it. It's Oikawa's turn to serve." </p><p>Iwaizumi sighs. They'll definitely lose this practice if Oikawa continues to act like a sleepless zombie. Oikawa rubs his eyes and drank his water. </p><p>The whistle blew off, signaling that the time-out was done. The referee gave the ball to Oikawa and he continued staring at it.</p><p>"Tooru-nii, nice serve!" </p><p>Everyone turns their head to the direction of the cheer and found an orange-haired kid waving at them with a big smile on his face.</p><p>"S-Sho-chan?" Oikawa narrows his eyes. Is that real? He's not hallucinating? </p><p>"Hai! Give them a nice serve, nii-san!"</p><p>Iwaizumi grins. Fucking finally! The manic glint is back on his friend's eyes and he readied himself to spike his wonderful toss. He glance at Hinata and winks at him, giving him a thumbs up. He's still blown away that Shoyo's in Tokyo. Did he went alone? Because he'd have to reprimand that kid! It's dangerous riding the train and trying to locate the school they were practicing in. </p><p>The whistle blew off and Oikawa slams the ball. None of them could save it and they all stared at Oikawa in disbelief.</p><p>"Whoa!" Shoyo screams from the bleachers. "That was amazing! It went in so fast that none of them could save it! Cool!"</p><p>Shoyo was gripping the railings, jumping up and down. "One more!"</p><p>Oikawa smirks. If that's what his brother wants, then that's what he'll get. Oikawa made another ace serve which definitely lifted up the mood of his team mates. </p><p>Just a few minutes later, they finally caught on and won the second set. The referee timed-out and Oikawa took his time to go up the bleachers and approach his brother. </p><p>Shoyo was smiling brightly at him. He couldn't help but run and engulfed him in a hug. The latter gripped him tight and patted his back.</p><p>"Hello." Shoyo murmurs shyly.</p><p>"Sho-chan!" Oikawa cries. "How are you here? Did you went alone?! That's dangerous!"</p><p>"Oh, no. Kaa-san had another unexpected meeting and I decided to come with her." </p><p>"W-Why?" </p><p>Shoyo giggles. "Silly! Of course to watch your practice match. And to say sorry for hanging up several times yesterday."</p><p>"No, no. Don't say sorry, Sho." Oikawa knelts and pinch his cheeks. "I should be sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I was so worried I didn't know what came over me." </p><p>"It's okay. I'm sorry for worrying you though. Is it my fault you botched up the first set?"</p><p>Oikawa laughs nervously. "Of course not! It was mine. Couldn't sleep last night and I kept remembering you suddenly called me Oikawa-san. That was a low blow, Sho-chan!" </p><p>"Yeah, sorry. Forgive me, Tooru-nii?" Shoyo pouted cutely.</p><p>"Sho-chan!" Oikawa cries out and twirled Shoyo around.</p><p>"Hey, be careful!" Iwaizumi screams from the court. "Quit twirling him around!"</p><p>Oikawa took out his tongue. "Bleh! You're just jealous, Iwa-chan."</p><p>"Get down here punk and I'll beat your scrawny ass!" </p><p>"Scary." </p><p>Both him and Shoyo laughs. He finally puts him down and ruffles his hair. </p><p>"We'll win the last set. And then you, Iwa-chan and I can eat somewhere here. Iwa-chan's treat!" </p><p>"It's your treat dumbass for losing the first set."</p><p>"Cheap."</p><p>"I heard that!"</p><p>"Iwa-chan has a sixth sense." Oikawa giggles. He went down the bleachers and giddily made his way towards his team.</p><p>"Alright! We'll make this third set quick because Iwa-chan's treating Sho-chan and I to a buffet!" He said, clapping his hand. </p><p>Iwaizumi's eye twitched. "Sure. If we lose, you'll pay."</p><p>For the rest of the third set, Oikawa kept making serve aces in a row and Iwaizumi kept passing through the blockers. Shoyo was thoroughly enjoying the match. His eyes kept following how the players serve, saves and spike the ball. He definitely need to practice those moves after this school year and then join the Karasuno Volleyball team. </p><p>"Meat buns!" </p><p>Shoyo whip his head and neared the window. He saw an old man carrying a basket filled with meat buns and he was trying to sell them. Shoyo's mouth salivated at the sight of those freshly cooked meat buns. He took a glance at his brothers and smiled. They're faring well and would obviously win that last set. He'll just step out for a few minutes to buy those meat buns.</p><p>"<em>Ojii-san!</em> Wait!" </p><p>Hinata crossed the street and chased the old man, completely forgetting to look on both direction. He was harshly pulled back and he slams to another body.</p><p>"Oi, are you trying to kill yourself?" </p><p>Hinata squeaks and looks up. A guy with a weird case of bed hair stares down at him with a disapproving frown.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey! Kuroo is he chasing the <em>jii-san</em> too?"</p><p>The guy suddenly appears in front of him wearing a bright smile and comfortable disposition. And suddenly his cheeks were being poked.</p><p>"So cute! He's so small!"</p><p>"Bokuto-san, that's rude."</p><p>"But Akaashi!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i can't make hinata win that fight with kitagawa daiichi. he can't be op yet babies sorryyyy. also, the trio is here! ≧ω≦</p><p>leave me comments about this chapter ^o^ and sorry for the delay. i just need to find a way to introduce some of the characters. </p><p>let's vote: kenma or atsumu?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. lunch time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just a snippet cos i enjoy the boys having lunch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"So, chibi-chan, what's your name?" Kuroo asks, peering down at Hinata.</p><p>They gazed at Akaashi who is currently buying their meat buns.</p><p>"H-Hinata Shoyo, sir!" He chirps, standing firmly. "Do you play volleyball?"</p><p>"Oh? Do you?" Bokuto asks, playing with the ball in his hand.</p><p>Hinata's eyes twinkled. "Hai! I'm the middle blocker."</p><p>"Eh? Really? Kuroo guffaws. "But you're so short!"</p><p>"So what?" Hinata pouts. "I've been practicing you know! And my brothers had been teaching me."</p><p>"Let's play then!" Bokuto grins. "There's a park right across the street. Akaashi! You have to toss to this little kid. He's a middle blocker! Isn't that cute?"</p><p>Akaashi frowns at him. He then relayed the meat buns to everyone including Hinata. The latter bowed and his eyes twinkled. "Thank you so much, Akaashi-san!"</p><p>Akaashi smiles and suddenly ruffles his hair. "You're welcome, Hinata."</p><p>"You can just call me, Shoyo. All my friends do that." He murmurs, blushing.</p><p>"C-Cute." Bokuto gapes, looking at Hinata. "You're like a Pokemon, Shoyo! Like Pikachu!"</p><p>Kuroo laughs. "More like Charmander."</p><p>"Togepi." Akaashi whispers.</p><p>"S-Stop naming Pokemons!"</p><p>He wrinkles his nose and took a bite of his meat buns. They just laughed at him in response. They went to the park after finishing their food. Bokuto ushers Akaashi to toss to them. The latter just sighs and agreed. Bokuto spiked first and he relishes how good and accurate Akaashi's toss despite being only in first year.</p><p>"That was amazing!" Bokuto's eyes twinkled and whirl around to the new kid they met.</p><p>"Your spike went pwaah! And your toss is so cool, Akaashi-san!"</p><p>"Isn't it? I'm great aren't I, Shoyo?" He boasted, puffing his chest.</p><p>"So great, Bokuto-san!" He agreed easily, nodding his head. They couldn't help but smile seeing the excited expression in the kid's face.</p><p>"Bokuto found himself someone who will boost his ego." Kuroo sighs.</p><p>"That's not good." Akaashi added.</p><p>"Ne, ne, Akaashi-san, can you toss to me too?" Hinata tugged on his shirt and he gulps.</p><p>"K-Kawaii," He murmurs.</p><p>"Huh? What did you say, Akaashi-san?" Hinata tilted his head.</p><p>"Nothing. I mean, yes, I'll toss to you. Ready?"</p><p>Shoyo nodded eagerly. As soon as Akaashi made his toss, Hinata squatted a bit before boosting his jump. The ball immediately connected to his palm and he slammed it down on the floor. He turns to look at the trio who was making weird faces at him.</p><p>"What kind of jump was that?!" Kuroo gapes, pointing a finger at him.</p><p>Akaashi shook his head and smiled. "That was great, Shoyo."</p><p>"He's a bird! Like us, Akaashi!" Bokuto squeals. He picked up Shoyo and made him sit on his shoulders.</p><p>"From now on, Shoyo's my disciple! Mine! No take backsies!"</p><p>"Ha? You can't just claim him as your own. That's not fair bro!" Kuroo flicks his friend's forehead.</p><p>"I just did." Bokuto made a face and run around the park with Shoyo clutching his head. The two were grinning stupidly and chanting made up words.</p><p>"We literally just met him." Akaashi sighs, taking a seat.</p><p>"Bokuto's stubborn." Kuroo grins. "If he says Shoyo's his disciple then it's his disciple. But his jump though! Crazy kid. I wonder what school is he attending."</p><p>"We can ask him later when Bokuto-san finally puts him down."</p><p>"Sho-chan? Where are you?"</p><p>"Shoyo!"</p><p>They all look at the two males screaming from the other side of the park. Shoyo screams back from Bokuto's shoulder and they watch as one of the male students rush over with a glare.</p><p>"Are you kidnapping my brother?!"</p><p>"Brother?" Kuroo raise his brows. "Oh! Shoyo did mention something about his brothers. Eh? They look nothing alike."</p><p>Oikawa panted, pointing his finger at Bokuto. "Put him down."</p><p>"Hm? Do you know this man, Shoyo?"</p><p>"Yes. Tooru-nii, this is Bokuto-san. Please don't get mad at him. We were just playing around." Hinata said, allowing Bokuto to settle him back om the ground.</p><p>Iwaizumi joins them. "He was just worried, Shoyo. This is your first time in Tokyo and you disappeared from the gym. We thought someone took you."</p><p>Hinata blushed. "Sorry, nii-san. I saw meat buns from the window."</p><p>Oikawa sighs. "Okay, but don't do that again." Hinata nodded.</p><p>He finally introduced the others. Akaashi took a step forward and pointed his finger at Oikawa.</p><p>"You're Oikawa from Aobajohsai." Akaashi blinks. "You're a great setter."</p><p>"Oh!" Oikawa's face flushes. "T-Thanks."</p><p>Iwaizumi snorted. "Ew. Did you just blushed?"</p><p>"Iwa-chan! Stop being such an ass!"</p><p>"Tooru-nii? Can they join us today? You promised you'll treat us."</p><p>"It's Iwa-chan's treat!"</p><p>"Cheapkawa."</p><p>"I'm not cheap!"</p><p>"Shittykawa."</p><p>"Stop giving me nicknames!"</p><p>Finally he sighs and nodded to Hinata. He whoops and did a high five with Bokuto. The latter easily latched onto Oikawa's shoulder as if they were long friends and quickly talked about volleyball. Bokuto dragged Oikawa with him and led them to the nicest, cheapest buffet restaurant he knows.</p><p>Kuroo tugs Hinata to him and whispered.</p><p>"Is he really your brother?"</p><p>"Not biologically." Hinata laughs. "They just like to treat me as their younger brother."</p><p>"Knew it!" Kuroo grins. "He's cute."</p><p>Iwaizumi chortles. "That guy? Seriously?"</p><p>Kuroo nods. "Are you his best friend?"</p><p>"Yes. Why?"</p><p>"Does he have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?"</p><p>"Not at the moment, no. He likes aliens stuff. Start that conversation with him and you'll talk for weeks. Or just talk about volleyball." He nodded at the pair ahead of them. "Look at them talk. They look like they're best friends just because of volleyball."</p><p>Kuroo cupped his chin. "You're not romantically in love with him are you? Not even a little bit?"</p><p>Iwaizumi glared playfully at Hinata who started laughing at him. "That's incestuous. We're really like brothers."</p><p>Akaashi sighs. "I did not sign up for this."</p><p>"It's okay, Akaashi-san! You can talk to me instead." Shoyo chirps, gripping his hand. "I'll not make you uncomfortable. We can talk about anything you like."</p><p>"He's a ray of sunshine isn't he?" Kuroo smiled.</p><p>He just recently met Akaashi a few months ago ever since he became Fukurodani High's new setter. Bokuto immediately introduced him and he knows how shy and timid the setter was. But Shoyo made him feel at ease and he easily talks to the former about his interest.</p><p>Once they reach the restaurant, Shoyo settles himself next to Akaashi who was sitting next to the window. Then Kuroo slid next to him. In front of them were Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Bokuto who still haven't stopped talking.</p><p>"Sho-chan, Kou-chan here is one of the top five aces of the country." Oikawa giddily said.</p><p>Iwaizumi's eyebrow raised. "Really? What school?"</p><p>"Fukurodani High." Bokuto proudly said. "Akaashi here is my new setter! He'll help me be in the top three!"</p><p>"Oh! Wow, Bokuto-san!" Hinata squeals. "I'm going to be the future ace too!"</p><p>"Is that right my little disciple?" Bokuto ruffled his hair. "I look forward seeing that happens! Make me proud."</p><p>"Hai!"</p><p>They stifled their laugh seeing how Hinata's face was ready to burst from excitement.</p><p>"What high school are you going to attend, Shoyo?" Akaashi politely asks.</p><p>"I'm going to Karasuno High." He grins. "And I'll definitely be the next Little Giant!"</p><p>"Oh? Then you'll be my team's rival. I'm from Nekoma High." Kuroo smirks. Shoyo's mouth formed a small 'o'.</p><p>"Karasuno? Crows!" Bokuto snaps his fingers. He then chuckles. "Told you, Akaashi! He's my disciple."</p><p>"Do elaborate, Bokuto-san. I'm confused."</p><p>"He's a bird and I'm a bird! Owls and crows. See?"</p><p>"I don't. But sure."</p><p>Iwaizumi laughs behind his hand. This was an unexpectedly fun group that Shoyo created.</p><p>Finally they manage to order and waited several minutes before it arrived. The group kept making different kinds of conversations and they were all glad they were getting along. Shoyo himself was grinning when he felt his phone vibrates.</p><p>From: Satori</p><p><em>Shoyo-kun! I just bought new ps4! Come visit and let's play next weekend. Wakatoshi-kun would like to play with you again</em>.</p><p>Shoyo's grin intensifies.</p><p>To: Satori</p><p>
  <em>You're on! I'd definitely visit. </em>
</p><p>He brought his phone back to his pocket and decided to ask a different question.</p><p>"Bokuto-san. Do you know who the current top 3 aces?"</p><p>Bokuto wrinkles his nose. "Kiyoomi Sakusa, Wakatsu Kiryu and Ushijima Wakatoshi. Hmp!"</p><p>"Really? Wakatoshi-san is one of the top three?! He never mentioned that to me!"</p><p>Shoyo didn't see how Oikawa chokes on his food while Iwaizumi snorted the drink out of his nose. Kuroo was staring at him in disbelief while Bokuto's jaw drops on his lap. Only Akaashi looks a bit unfazed but he too froze at Hinata's words.</p><p>Oikawa drank his juice and slams his hand on the table. "Back up! Repeat that again!"</p><p>"Eh?" Hinata tilted his head in question. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Akaashi took pity and said, "They're wondering why you sound a little bit familiar with Shiratorizawa's Ushijima Wakatoshi."</p><p>Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Haven't I mentioned him to you? Remember when I went to my friend's house the day you babysat Natsu?"</p><p>"That was the friend you were talking about?" Oikawa squeaks.</p><p>"Well, no. I was talking about Tendou Satori."</p><p>"Haaaa?!" Now even Kuroo made a fuss. "That guess blocking monster? You're familiar with him?"</p><p>"Oh my god!" Oikawa cried out. "This is not happening! You're friends with Ushijima and Tendo. What did we do wrong, Iwa-chan?" He dramatically slams his head on the table.</p><p>"Why are you friends with such monsters of the court? Now, I'm wary of you, chibi-chan." Kuroo frowns playfully.</p><p>"You should be." Iwaizumi finally talked. "He's been doing guess blocking for a while now and keeps getting better at it."</p><p>"My brother is friends with my mortal enemy." Oikawa cries.</p><p>"My disciple is friends with top 3 Ushijima!"</p><p>"Aww, nii-san, Bokuto-san. Don't worry, I'll defeat Wakatoshi-san for you both! He did say good luck to me." Hinata tried to assure them.</p><p>Oikawa's ears perks up. "Before you do that, you'll have to defeat Iwa-chan and I, Sho-chan. We won't make it easy for you!"</p><p>"I'm looking forward to it!" Shoyo giggles. "I'll defeat all of you, you'll see. I'll make it to the top!"</p><p>"That's the spirit! Bring down Ushijima!" Bokuto raised his glass.</p><p>"To bringing down Ushijima!" Oikawa repeated.</p><p>Kuroo and Iwaizumi soons follows. Akaashi reluctantly agrees when Bokuto calls him out. The others waited for Shoyo to lift up his glass.</p><p>"Should we be drinking to that?" He asks, pouting.</p><p>"Oh, hell yes! That nasty Ushijima." Oikawa sneers.</p><p>Bokuto nodded. "Nasty nasty!"</p><p>"You two really shouldn't make Shoyo hate his friend." Akaashi murmurs.</p><p>"Akaashi-san!" Shoyo nodded with tears on the side of his eyes and he proceeded to hug Akaashi.</p><p>"Hmp! Let's cheers, Kou-chan, Iwa-chan and Tet-chan."</p><p>The four slams their glass and laughs to themselves.</p><p>Back in Miyagi, Ushijima Wakatoshi sneezes. He took out his handkerchief and wiped his nose.</p><p>"Are you having a fever, Wakatoshi-kun?"</p><p>"No."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooo, its a tie between kenma and atsumu. you guys help me decide! (￣へ￣)</p><p>also im planning on doing several ships as the fic progresses. already have in mind kuroo and oikawa. i wonder who else?? </p><p>pls let me know watcha guys think! ~\(≧▽≦)/~  </p><p>hope u guys enjoyed this short update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. play time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oikawa and iwaizumi played with tendou and ushijima ヾ(≧▽≦*)o</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 6</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unknown number: [8:32pm]<br/><em>hey! it's kuroo (っ´▽`)っ got ur # from chibi-chan. hope u don't mind (｡ŏ_ŏ)</em></p>
<p>Oikawa smirks and immediately saves the number. He sank down on his sofa and types back his reply.</p>
<p>To: Tetsu-chan [8:34pm]<br/><em>heya tetsu-chan! missed me already?           Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ</em></p>
<p>From: Tetsu-chan [8:35pm]<br/><em>ha! as if. just checking up on u and iwaizumi and chibi-chan :-P i want to introduce him to my son XD</em></p>
<p>To: Tetsu-chan [8:36pm]<br/><em>whaaaat?! u have a kid? what about me tetsu-chan? ( TДT) im upset! </em></p>
<p>From: Tetsu-chan [8:39pm]<br/><em>kenma's my childhood friend, idiot. oh? do u want to be my baby, tooru?</em></p>
<p>From: Tetsu-chan [8:39pm]<br/><em>you do, don't u? admit it, tooru!</em></p>
<p>To: Tetsu-chan [8:40pm]<br/><em>baka, tetsu-chan! im going to get u for this!</em> (๑و•̀ω•́)و</p>
<p>From: Tetsu-chan [8:41pm]<br/><em>haha ur so cute! ill see u next weekend, tooru!</em><br/><em> (*´∇｀*) i have assignments. ill text u again</em> </p>
<p>To: Tetsu-chan [8:42pm]<br/><em>ofc im cute, have u seen me? im phenomenal! alright, see u next weekend, tetsu-chan!</em></p>
<p>From: Tetsu-chan [8:42pm]<br/><em>wow how many times did ur head get smacked by the ball that u think ur phenomenal? haha! bye!</em> </p>
<p>To: Tetsu-chan [8:43pm]<br/><em>piss off, baka tetsu! ヽ(｀⌒´)ノ</em></p>
<p>Oikawa grins and shuts off his phone. He couldn't believe someone as hot and unbelievably sexy like Kuroo would have a crush on him. Well, he knew he's otherworldly as well, but Kuroo was something else. He felt giddy and tried to squash the feeling. He can't get distracted yet. </p>
<p>Oikawa still couldn't believe that his little brother is friends with not one but two members of Shiratorizawa. It's a disturbing thought to process. Is Ushijima aware that he's friends with Shoyo? And if he is, was he feeding his brother with nonsense about him and his team? Oikawa shook his head. Despite hating the guy, he knew Ushijima is not one to spread rumors and stuff. The guy is worse than Elsa of Frozen when it comes to socializing. </p>
<p>It's just the thought of his brother and Ushijima spending time together and practicing makes him uncomfortable. He loved that Shoyo's learning skills from a powerhouse school, but it's Ushijima for god's sake! That guy has been a pain in his ass for two goddamn years. He screams into his pillow and huffs. </p>
<p>"Stupid Ushiwaka! I'm going to beat you this time for sure!"</p>
<p>"Tooru! You have a visitor!"</p>
<p>He heard his mom called. Oikawa grumbles. </p>
<p>"If it's Iwa-chan tell him I'm dead and I'm going to hunt his house for the rest of his living days!"</p>
<p>"The kid said his name is Shoyo! I have to go, Tooru!" </p>
<p>Oikawa immediately scramble out of his room and saw his brother bowing to his mother as she gets out of the door. Shoyo's carrying a backpack and a wrapped bento box in his arms.</p>
<p>"Hey, otouto! What are you doing here? It's late. Did you get here yourself?" He asks, scandalized.</p>
<p>"Yup! Kaa-chan and Natsu's going to grandma's house for three days. I'm just here to give you this bento that mom made and then I'll be on my way." He grins, giving him the bento. </p>
<p>Oikawa blinks. "You can't leave!"</p>
<p>"Why not?" </p>
<p>"Because it's late!" Oikawa huffs and closed the door. "You'll stay here tonight. I'll call Hinata-san and tell her we're having a sleepover."</p>
<p>"Oh! I love sleep over! We can talk all night." Shoyo gushed, walking towards the sofa. "But first, I need information about your kohai, nii-san."</p>
<p>Oikawa frowns. "Why? I don't want to talk about that brat Tobio!"</p>
<p>"Oh, come on! Please?" Hinata pouted and gave Oikawa his best puppy eyes look. Oikawa's eyes bled seeing how cute his brother was.</p>
<p>"T-That's unfair, damn it! Fine! Don't do that again, Sho-chan." He groans, pressing a hand to his eyes. Shoyo laughs and made no promise to him. </p>
<p>Oikawa slid next to him and started talking to his little brother. "Tobio-chan is what we call a genius setter. He admires me you know." He chuckles bitterly. "He looks up to me and it frustrates me so much! There's a huge gap between absolute determination and just pure talent. The thing is, at the moment I'm more powerful and a better setter than Tobio-chan. But when the time comes that he meet his team mates where he can unleash his full potential and draws out his team's hidden talents, that's when I know he's able to surpass me." </p>
<p>Shoyo looks up and found tears streaming down his brother's face. Oikawa laughs bitterly. "I refuse to teach him you know. Tobio-chan. Whenever we would practice, he'd be on the court watching us play. When I would always do my jump serves, he'd have this glow on his face and looks at me in awe. Like he was so amazed at me. And I relished in that feeling. That someone who's talented like Tobio-chan actually admires me. But god! I want to crush him so bad when he gets to highschool."</p>
<p>Oikawa wipes his face. "That's why I train hard and beat myself in practice. I want to be great. I want to pull out my team's full potential. I want to beat Ushijima just once! I want to beat Tobio-chan. I want to be on top. I just want to keep on playing. Pathetic right?" </p>
<p>Shoyo's lips trembled and he got up to hug his. brother. Oikawa buried his face on his brother's shirt and let out a frustrated scream. Goddamn, I just cried in front of Shoyo, he ruefully thought. Shoyo hums and patted his brother's back and rake his fingers through his hair. </p>
<p>"Nii-san, it's sinful how your hair defies gravity." He commented nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Oikawa chokes and suddenly laughs. He pulls back and squishes Shoyo's cheeks. "Hey nii-san. You know what I know? I know you're amazing. Your friends looks up to you so much that they rely on you in every step of the way. Volleyball is a game where you don't play alone. Your team mates will be there with you to support you. So what if he's able to surpass you? There will be always someone out there who's going to be better than you. That's the challenge in life, yes?"</p>
<p>Hinata grins. "You just have to love what you do and enjoy it while it last. You'll meet people who will also bring out the best in you, nii-san. You'll see! And you better wait for me because I'll defeat you too and surpass you in every way!"</p>
<p>Hinata laughs and this time, he was the one who ruffled Oikawa's hair. The latter let his brother's word sink into him. He stares at him and wondered how he gets to be so lucky to meet someone who's precious like this one? Hinata continued grinning at him. He was just full of surprises that made Oikawa tear up more.</p>
<p>"Shoyo's surpassed you already when it comes to maturity and intelligence, Shittykawa." </p>
<p>They both whipped around to see Iwaizumi hanging out by the door. </p>
<p>"You look ugly when you cry, Asskawa."</p>
<p>"It's late and you're still mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa snaps. "What are you doing here anyway?"</p>
<p>"Your mom called. Said that Shoyo visited." Iwaizumi shrugs. "I want to sleep here too."</p>
<p>"You can't just invite yourself here!"</p>
<p>"I already did, idiot."</p>
<p>"So mean!"</p>
<p>"Oh! Mango juice! Nii-san, can I have some?" Shoyo asks, seeing a pitcher of juice on the table.</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>"Thanks!" Shoyo pours himself a drink and smiles. "Hello, Haji-nii. You'll sleepover too? Can we watch a shark movie?"</p>
<p>Iwaizumi nods. "Whatever you like, Shoyo. And thank you for cheering up this crybaby." He said, pointing at Oikawa.</p>
<p>Shoyo tilted his head. "I wasn't trying to cheer him up. I was just stating facts. Tooru-nii-san is amazing. Even Akaashi-san has admired your skills as a setter and watches your game now and then. You're already remarkable if you're able to inspire other people. You said that Wakatoshi-san mentioned you should've attended Shiratorizawa right? Isn't that proof enough that they need someone of your caliber to bring out their hidden potentials as volleyball players? He's frustrated because he can't have you on his team. Sucks for him because you belong at Aoba Johsai!"</p>
<p>Hinata finishes his juice in one gulp and he wiped his mouth. "Waah! This is delicious! More!" </p>
<p>Hinata wanted to ask permission when he saw his brothers staring dumbfounded at him. "What?"</p>
<p>Oikawa knelt in front of him and shook him roughly. "Are you a wise old man stuck in a child's body?!"</p>
<p>Iwaizumi finally snaps from his stupor and slapped Oikawa's head. "You're making him dizzy, Crappykawa!"</p>
<p>"But Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whines. "Sho-chan, he – he's good with words! I love him so much, Iwa-chan!"</p>
<p>Hinata blushes. Oikawa continued crying in the corner while Iwaizumi patted Shoyo's hair. </p>
<p>"You're a great kid, Shoyo. Thank you." Hinata smiles and gave Iwaizumi a hug. "You just boosted his ego tenfold. He won't say it out loud but Oikawa's really insecure and have low self-esteem. Hearing those words from someone who's special to him can change his view in everything. So, thank you."</p>
<p>"You're welcome, Haji-nii.."</p>
<p>Hajime took the remote control and opened the television. Shoyo's eyes skimmed the suggested shark movies and finally pointed his pick. He giddly sat next to Oikawa and tuck himself in his arm. </p>
<p>"Sharks are just so amazing! You know one day I'll go to the Bahamas and swim with sharks." Shoyo stated.</p>
<p>"That's dangerous, Sho-chan." Oikawa hiccups.</p>
<p>"Nu-uh! There are different kinds of sharks that are tame and one can swim with. If I'm going to die, I'd rather get eaten by a megalodon or get abducted by aliens!"</p>
<p>Oikawa pouted. "Don't say that!"</p>
<p>"It's true I – eh?" </p>
<p>Shoyo felt his phone vibrate. He quickly took out his phone from his pocket and answered.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hello?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Shoyo-kun!"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Oh, Satori!"</em> Oikawa's ears perks up. He asks Shoyo to put it on speaker. <em>"What's up?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Come to my house tomorrow! I bought a new video game."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Woah, okay! Is Wakatoshi-san coming too?"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Hello, Shoyo."</em> came another monotone voice from the receiver.<em> "I'm already here at Tendou's house."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"I see. Good evening, Wakatoshi-san." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Good evening."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Ack that conversation was so dull!"</em> Satori chuckles. <em>"Are you at home?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"No, I'm having a sleepover here at Tooru-nii's house with Hajime-nii. We're watching shark movies!"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"I love sharks!"</em> Satori gasps. "<em>Wait, Tooru and Hajime? From Aoba Johsai?"</em></p>
<p><em>"What about it?!"</em> Oikawa screeches.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wait! Nii-san?! You're related?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes!" </em>
</p>
<p>Both Shoyo and Oikawa answered the same time.</p>
<p><em>"Sho-chan!"</em> He whines. </p>
<p><em>"That's cute!"</em> Satori laughs. <em>"Anyway, see you tomorrow, Shoyo-kun! You two can come too if you want."</em></p>
<p><em>"Over my dead body!"</em> Oikawa snaps. </p>
<p><em>"See you tomorrow, Shoyo, Oikawa and Iwaizumi</em>." They heard Ushijima said. </p>
<p>
  <em>"I said over my dead gorgeous body!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"If you're dead, you're already rotten, Shittykawa."</em>
</p>
<p>The trio heard Satori laughs heartedly before ending the call. </p>
<p>"Are you going with me tomorrow?" Shoyo asks.</p>
<p>Oikawa huffs. "No way. I don't want to see Ushiwaka's face before the finals. That's a bad omen."</p>
<p>"Really?" </p>
<p>"Don't listen to him, Shoyo. He's an ass." Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa off the sofa. "I'll bring you to your friend's house tomorrow but I don't think I'll be staying."</p>
<p>"That's fine. Thank you, Haji-nii."</p>
<p>"Okay, let's finish this movie. Oi, Asskawa. Go make us some popcorn."</p>
<p>"So mean at my own house Iwa-chan."</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>"Shoyo-kun!" Satori greeted, ruffling his hair. "Oh, you brought company! Come in, come in."</p>
<p>He ushered the trio to his house.</p>
<p>"We're just here to bring Shoyo." Iwaizumi answers. </p>
<p>"Nonsense! Come on. Any friends of Shoyo is a friend of mine."</p>
<p>Hinata grins and pulled his brothers inside. Upon spotting Ushijima by the sofa, both Oikawa and Iwaizumi's face soured. Shoyo run up to him and started jumping up and down. </p>
<p>"Wakatoshi-san! Good morning!" </p>
<p>"Shoyo." He greeted back. His eyes softened and he gently ruffled the smaller boy's hair. "Good morning, Oikawa, Iwaizumi."</p>
<p>"Hmp!"</p>
<p>"G-Good m-morning!" Iwaizumi said, face turning red. He huffs and continued glaring at the taller guy.</p>
<p>"Now, now. No fighting in this house unless we're playing video games." Satori said, putting his hands on both boy's shoulder. "Let's all be friendly for a few hours for Shoyo, hmm?" </p>
<p>Oikawa grits his teeth. "Fine."</p>
<p>"For Shoyo." </p>
<p>"There we go!" He clapped his hands and opened his big tv. </p>
<p>"Satori, what game did you bought?" Shoyo asks, peeking from the plastic that Satori has opened.</p>
<p>"Tadaa!" He grinned. "Until Dawn."</p>
<p>Iwaizumi's ears perkes up and walks towards the duo. "That game has just been released! I heard a lot of good reviews about it."</p>
<p>"Right, right?" Satori gave the controller to Iwaizumi as he inserted the game.</p>
<p>"W-What?" </p>
<p>"You play first." Satori and Hinata both waited for him to start the game.</p>
<p>Oikawa lifts an eyebrow at him, also interested at the game. </p>
<p>"Um, okay. Thanks." </p>
<p>Half way through the game, everyone's shouting their suggested answers to Iwaizumi, who by the way was freaking out for every decision he makes. Oikawa ended up sitting on the sofa with Hinata sitting in the middle and Ushijima on the other side. Iwaizumi and Satori were both sitting on the floor and kept exchanging the controller. </p>
<p>Ushijima stood and asks everyone what food they want him to order. All of them responded except for Oikawa. He also stood and ushered the taller man to walk towards the kitchen. He leans on the fridge and stares at the Shiratorizawa captain.</p>
<p>"Alright, fess up. Why did you and your friend invited us today? To mock us? To show my brother that I'm an incompetent volleyball player?" Oikawa hissed.</p>
<p>Ushijima turns of his phone and sighs. "Tendou invited you because you're Shoyo's brothers. I have never mocked you before, Oikawa. I repeatedly said that you should've come to my school because you're a top caliber setter. I have seen you play and I want that to my team." He turns his back on him and dials up on his phone. "You were never an incompetent volleyball player. You could try. But you'll never succeed."</p>
<p>Oikawa'a face flushes and he glared on Ushijima's back. Iwaizumi peeks inside the kitchen and said, "Shittykawa will have the same as mine."</p>
<p>Ushijima nodded. "Is everything okay here?" the Aoba Johsai's captain asks. "He's not threatening you right? We're currently a guest here and –"</p>
<p>Ushijima held up his hand. "He's fine, Iwaizumi. What drinks would Shoyo like?"</p>
<p>"Mango juice." Oikawa murmurs. </p>
<p>"Alright. Yes, we'll have that too. Also if you have any mango juice? Thank you. Here's the address." </p>
<p>Iwaizumi pulls his friend back to the living room and saw the game was paused. Hinata is fidgeting with the controller and kept pushing it back to Satori.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Oikawa asks, sitting back to his spot. Moments later, Ushijima came back and raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"Why did you stop? Is Emily dead?"</p>
<p>Oikawa covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Everyone in the room hated the character since according to Iwaizumi, she was a bitch.</p>
<p>"Shoyo-kun doesn't want to play!" </p>
<p>"Okay, listen." Shoyo started. "My whole life revolves around not making huge decisions."</p>
<p>Oikawa poke his forehead. "Last night you literally decided that you're only going to die if a megalodon eats you or an alien abducted you. That's a huge ass decision!"</p>
<p>"Point made." Shoyo huffs. "Nu-uh, still don't want to play. Wakatoshi-san please?"</p>
<p>The latter took the controller and resumes the game. "We'll see if we can manage to kill Emily."</p>
<p>Everyone burst into laughter and Ushijima himself had a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The trio left Satori's house after they had their lunch and saved the game for another day. Apparently, both teams have a late practice later. Oikawa and Iwaizumi enjoyed their game with the two members of Shiratorizawa despite them being rivals. They had decided that they weren't so bad. Still, they're kicking ass when they faced off again.</p>
<p>Shoyo was pushing his bike and suddenly smiles at his brother. "See! They're fun aren't they?"</p>
<p>"I guess." Oikawa reluctantly agrees. He kept remembering his talk with Ushijima in the kitchen.</p>
<p>"So, Kuroo-san said he's going to introduce me to his friend when I come and visit them again." Shoyo suddenly smirks. "Also he asks for your number. Are you two dating?"</p>
<p>Iwaizumi smirks too and threw his hand around Shoyo's shoulder. "Oh? Shittykawa manages to catch someone as hot as Kuroo? Lucky bastard."</p>
<p>"Iwa-chan! We're not dating yet, Sho-chan. I'm quite busy being captain you know."</p>
<p>"Yet." </p>
<p>Oikawa sighs. "I want to take him out on a date but not yet. I'm sure he understands since he's a captain himself. Even Boku-chan is quite serious when we talk about going to the Nationals."</p>
<p>"Bokuto-san is awesome! He said I'm his disciple."</p>
<p>"He is hot too." Oikawa agrees. "I mean, yeah, he's great."</p>
<p>Iwaizumi snorts. "Stop being horny in front of the child, Shittykawa."</p>
<p>"I wasn't being horny!"</p>
<p>"I'm not a child!"</p>
<p>Both high school students stared at him before they burst into laughter.</p>
<p>"Nii-san!" He whines, pouting childishly. </p>
<p>"Sho-chan's so cute!" Oikawa gushed. "Alright, we still have 30 minutes before practice starts. Let me and Iwa-chan take you home."</p>
<p>"No, it's fine. I got my bike. And I still have to meet my friends."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Iwaizumi asks.</p>
<p>Shoyo nodded. "I'll be fine. Thanks for last night and today. I'll text you when I get home." Shoyoi waves and ride his bicycle. "Train hard, Tooru-nii, Hajime-nii!"</p>
<p>"Bye bye, Sho-chan!"</p>
<p>"Be careful, Shoyo."</p>
<p>Oikawa grins. "What a ball of sunshine."</p>
<p>"I can't wait to tell the others how pathetic you were last night and how our brother comforted your sorry ass." Iwaizumi smirks devilishly.</p>
<p>"Iwa-chan! Don't you dare! Oi, don't ignore me!"</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Shoyo was strolling in the park when a tall kid pushed him off of his bike. He landed on his butt and glared up at his bully.</p>
<p>"You don't mind me borrowing this right?" The kid smirked.</p>
<p>"Give it back! You wanna fight?" Hinata took a defensive stance.</p>
<p>"As if a little brat like you can hurt me." </p>
<p>"I can kick your butt!" </p>
<p>The tall kid smacked his lips and sneers. He was about to step forward and punch Shoyo when a tall figure loomed behind the smaller kid. Shoyo closed his eyes waiting for the impact when he heard the other kid squeaked and took off.</p>
<p>Shoyo grins. "That's right! Run away!" he laughs before he smacked his back on another figure.</p>
<p>Shoyo turns and pales at the sight of a tall man. He looks even more intimidating because he doesn't have any eyebrows. The man looks down on him and he squeaks when his hand neared his head. He shut his eyes again and waited for it.</p>
<p>The man patted his head and Shoyo blinks up at him.</p>
<p>"Aone, what are you doing?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>took me a while to update again bcs i was hooked into this new series. im so sorry! anyway, ATSUMU wins the poll! ♪＼(*＾▽＾*)／＼(*＾▽＾*)／</p>
<p>im so sorry i can't reply to all of you but gosh ily guys so freaking much! thank you thank you! (*´∇｀*)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>